


Levi x Reader - Collection of kinda spicy oneshots

by ackermans-freedom-inc (ackermans_freedom_inc)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermans_freedom_inc/pseuds/ackermans-freedom-inc
Summary: Collection of implied smut or just kinda spicy oneshots
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Nothing More

Nothing More

“Ngh! Levi!…Levi..harder…yes..YES…fuck…Fuck…Levi!” you screamed as your back arched off the bed and your body convulsed in a mind-blowing orgasm. Levi smirked as he kept pumping into you, his hips smacking against your thighs as your arms wrapped around his back. He was so close. He leaned forward, leaning his weight onto his right hand as he continued to pump into your quivering body, and freed his left hand in order to fondle your breast. 

You moaned again, feeling the tingling of your sixth…or was it seventh orgasm building in your gut. As Levi pinched your nipple between his fingers, you keened, breath coming out fast and hot. “Please Levi….please…cum inside me Levi…please!” you begged. 

Grunting, Levi felt pride swell in his chest as he could feel you come undone again, your body gripping his cock tight, bringing him ever closer to the edge. He could feel his self control crumbling as you begged for his release. With another grunt and a soft groan, he slammed his cock into you as deep as he could while smashing his lips to yours in an attempt to muffle your scream as you came simultaneously.

As you caught your breath, you thought of how you ended up in this situation. 

~

It was three months ago when Levi first approached you. You and him had been working closely together for years now, both working up the ranks together. You always had to push back in order to get assigned leadership roles due to the fact that the military was still run by old men. It too you years to prove yourself just as capable if not more than those fuckers who just had to show up and were assigned high ranking leadership roles, or were handed command just because their father or uncle was the previous commander. You worked yourself to the bone to get where you were. 

That was what actually first drew you to Levi. He never questioned you, never undermined you, and always took what you had to say to heart. He valued your opinions and strategic skills, and often relied on your opinions. Somehow, in the years of working together, you felt yourself drawn to him, and him to you. 

But this was the military. It was no fun and games. Lives were gambled with every day for the greater good, and families were ripped apart all too often. 

You knew how Levi felt about relationships, given that you had seen him through a number of committed relationships only to lose his significant other to illness, injury, or the depth of a titan’s mouth. You were also with him when he steeled himself against the emotions that threatened spill over after his last partner left him, saying she would rather be with a man who might live long enough to see his grandkids. That was when Levi vowed that he would never pursue a relationship again. 

Months later, you and the captain had been drinking tea alone in the mess hall after hours when he asked you. “Hey, Y/N, I’ve been thinking. How do you feel about having sex? With me?” 

You of course, choked on your tea and had to take a moment to compose yourself before confirming what you thought you heard. “Did I hear you right Levi? Are you asking me to have sex with you? Are you out of your mind?” 

The onyx haired man sitting beside you in the dimly lit hall didn’t even blink. “Think about it Y/N, we have both seen too much death and destruction to delude ourselves into thinking having a relationship is possible while doing this job. I have my needs and you have yours, and, seeing as we have been friends for years, it is only logical that we would be the best match for this. Let’s forgo this relationship nonsense, and just enjoy the freedom of a friends with benefits situation” 

You had surprised Levi when you agreed with him almost immediately after his explanation. He had expected you to put up a little more of a fight. 

~

Having finally caught your breath, you drifted out of your thoughts and looked over at the sleeping form of Levi beside you. As much of an insomniac as he was, Levi never failed to fall asleep after you and him had a session. Wrapping an arm around your nakedness, you managed to gather all your clothes and dressed yourself quickly before slipping out of Levi’s room without a sound. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to fall asleep next to him.

Your emotions swirled in your chest as you deluded yourself. _I’m fine with this…this friends with benefits thing is great! Why would I need anything more…_

The truth was, you had been in love with Levi for years. When you first met, he was the cold, ruthless cadet that was always just slightly better than you at everything he did. And oh how you resented that. But over the years, after working so closely together, you became the one that knew and understood Levi the most. Even when Erwin could not get through to him, you could. Levi would always listen to you. 

The next time Levi asked for your company was the night before the Rose Ball. The Ball was a major headache for Erwin and the other high ranking officers as much as it was a much anticipated event. All the cadets looked forward to a night of feasting and dancing, while Erwin and the others looked forward to a chance of wooing some of the wealthier patrons into opening their chequebook. You had been looking forward to the Ball as well, and had been thinking of asking Levi to attend it with you. It wasn’t like you had anyone else to ask, and truth be told, you’d rather go with Levi anyways. 

The door swung open, revealing piercing grey eyes that scanned over your form quickly before you were ushered into the room. Before the door even had a chance to close behind you, you were roughly pushed up against the wall, Levi’s hands already all over your body, ripping your blouse off as his lips sucked harshly against the soft skin of your neck. 

“Y/N” breathed Levi as he continued to nip and suck at your skin, while you writhed in his grasp. As he worked your blouse and undergarments off, his eyes flashed to yours for a brief moment, lust filled pupils obscuring the grey you so admired. You barely had time to whimper out a soft “Mm..Levi” before his mouth descended over your breasts, sucking and licking until your core was dripping with need. As Levi slowly and expertly worked your body, you could not help but rock your hips into his, puffing your chest out slightly as you felt the hardness of his cock straining against his pants. 

Feeling bold, you reached down and began working his belt off, hands sloppily unbuckling him and all but tearing apart the button and working the zipper down before grabbing a handful of his cock. This earned you a particularly enticing grunt and a soft whisper of “Fuck, Y/N…thats it…”

Wasting no time, you shimmied off your own pants with one hand while the other continued to stroke Levi and by the time your pants had pooled around your ankles, you had already turned your body to face the door you were pressed against, Levi’s cock still in your hand, but now positioned exactly where you needed him. 

Levi obviously understood, and wasted no time in bending you over and grabbing a handful of your hair while thrusting into you all at once, giving you no time to adjust. “Fuck, Levi, you feel so good inside…” You breathed, tears prickling your eyes at the intensity of it all. 

It was nearly an hour later when you both finally collapsed onto the bed, completely spent. Knowing you had about 3 minutes before Levi insisted on dragging your sorry ass into the shower and change the sheets, you figured this was as good a time as any to finally ask him. 

“Hey Levi…about the Ball tmr…” your started 

“Oh. Yah, that reminds me. You would not believe this Y/N.” Levi suddenly sat up and turned towards you. “You would NOT believe what eyebrows did.” Levi repeated. “He set me up with a bunch of old geezers’ daughters tomorrow for the Ball. Apparently they all wanted to meet me and so Erwin arranged me to be their guide and official date. Official date to a bunch of little rich brats just so we can get their daddies money. Tch.” Levi lay back down and scoffed, his hands running through his hair. 

You swallowed thickly, trying to get the lump out of your throat. Of course Levi already had a date. Scratch that. He had _multiple_ dates. As much as you tried to reason with yourself that Erwin was the one who set it up, you couldn’t help but feel the jealousy pool in the pit of your stomach. 

~

As much as you prepared yourself for the scene in front of you, it still hurt to see a beautiful woman in Levi’s arms as they twirled around the room to the light music that was playing. Levi had his typical pokerface on, but you could see traces of a smile on his face. This irked you even more as you knew how rare those smiles were. As the dance finished up, Levi was swarmed by his posse of young aristocrats. They were all dripping in gorgeous jewelry, and each tried to outdo each other - bosoms were a mere breath from escaping the confines of their corsets. As much as Levi hated politics and the insincerity of such events, he knew how important funding was, and so bit back a sigh as he allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor once again by one of the young ladies. 

You tugged at your own dress. It was a plain grey dress with sequins. How funny was it that just mere hours ago, you felt the most beautiful you have ever felt, and suddenly now, you felt underdressed and plain. You were about to turn around and retreat to your quarters when you heard someone clear their throat behind you, and a light tap on your shoulder. As you twirled around, you hoped it would be Levi, but instead you met the deep blue eyes of Erwin looking down at you with a kind smile. 

“Commander Y/N, may I say you look absolutely divine tonight.” Compliments came easy to Erwin, who was used to schmoozing for funds, but you still felt your cheeks heat up with warmth at the prospect of your boss paying you such attention. You giggled to yourself as you hid your blush and whispered a soft “thank you” back to him. 

“Shall we?” 

You had to take a step back and blinked a couple times before you registered Erwin’s outstretched hands. He was asking you to dance. 

Hesitating, you saw out of the corner of your eye that Levi was still twirling around the room with yet another woman, her hands wrapped around Levi’s neck and his hands around her waist. You felt your heart clench in your chest and shook your head a little, willing your tears not to form. Steeling your heart, you took Erwin’s hands and fell into an easy rhythm, with his hands placed softly against your waist as yours gently rested on his broad shoulders. Erwin told you about the various women around the room as you danced, whispering to you their background and family situation as well as his strategic plans for how to increase the budget for next year. You laughed easily at the jokes and stories Erwin told you, revealing how that one particular aristocrat in the corner there had once wet themselves in front of Levi during an interrogation. As the music came to a close, you parted from Erwin, the both of you sharing a broad smile before you respectfully bowed and retreated to the refreshments table. 

You absentmindedly stirred cream and sugar into your tea, and started when you felt a light tapping on your shoulder. Turning around, your tea sloshing in the cup, you were surprised when your eyes met Levis. He had a scowl on his face, eyes narrowed and grip now tightening around your wrist. 

“Le-Levi…Is everything okay?” You managed to stutter, setting down your tea and gently prying his hand off your wrist. 

“Dance with me Y/N.” Was the reply. 

You faltered, your feet getting tangled with the hem of your dress as Levi all but dragged you out onto the dance floor, as the next dance was gearing up. This was so different than the dance you shared with Erwin. There was no warmth this time with Levi, just rigid movements and frustration. 

As you hesitantly placed your arms around Levi’s shoulders, you felt his hands grip your waist. As you leaned in, a sweet, flirtatious gaze in your eyes as you tried to tease the tense man. Any onlooker would look at the two of you dancing and presume you were whispering sweet nothings to him.

“Hey Levi, one of those royal ladies tried to cop a feel or something? What crawled up your ass?” you murmured. 

He only scoffed, barely looking at you. 

His rebuff was like a stab straight to your heart, and your footing faltered once more, your heel catching Levi’s ankle. 

Grunting, Levi let go of you and pushed you an arms length away, causing you to sway a little, just narrowly avoiding all the other twirling couples around you. 

“You weren’t so clumsy dancing with Erwin earlier!” Levi spat “What, I’m not good enough for you or something Y/N?” 

You spluttered, mouth open and closing in disbelief. You couldn’t help the tears that filled your eyes once more as you didn’t even bother with a reply, choosing instead to turn on your heels and weave your way through the crowd, back to the refreshment table to catch your breath.

Levi watched your retreating figure and scoffed again, one hand reaching towards his cravat and loosening it slightly. The emotion that was swirling in the man’s chest was one that he hadn’t felt in many moons. The green fire of jealousy swirled within him as he watched you twirl around the room with Erwin. Erwin of all people. He barely registered the pampering of the girl that was in his arms, filling his nostrils with the sickly sweet scent of vanilla and custard that she apparently bathed in before the dance. All he could see was how close Erwin was to you, how easily he made you laugh in his arms, and how you looked so comfortable, so carefree, so at peace.

A soft hand placed on his cheek roused him from his reverie and it took all his restraint to avoid recoiling from the touch. Another lady had sauntered up to him, inviting him to dance. She was all over him from the beginning, her hand stroking his cheek as she pressed her bosom up against his chest, giving him an eyeful. Her voice was dripping with lust, her eyes lidded and lacquered lips parted. Yet, Levi was unmoved. 

You sighed, heart clenching once again in your chest as you watched Levi from across the room. You couldn’t understand why the strongest man you knew would allow himself to be touched in such a way by the lady in his arms. You could practically hear him screaming to himself in his head about the germs and grime. Placing down your teacup, you took one more lingering look at Levi before plodding across the hall to retreat to your room. You barely made it halfway when clawed hands came and ripped out the pin in your hair, as another tore at the sleeve of your dress. 

You whirled around, hands up and ready to fight, only to find yourself surrounded by Levi’s posse. 

“Who do you think you are, you little commoner peasant? Dancing with our Levi?” 

“You think with your slutty dress you can entice our captain?” 

“Look at her, trying to show us up with your boobs pressed up like that”

Their voices tore at your self esteem as their nails tore at your dress and hair. You wanted to fight back, and god knew you could have all of them on their asses within a minute, but you knew what that would do to your reputation and most importantly, what the repercussions would be on the funding. So you just took it. Your eyes were empty and dead as you took in their words, cutting deeper and deeper into your heart. 

No wonder Levi was just using you. How could he fall in love with someone like you. Independent, sarcastic, and as good a cusser as anyone on the squad. You were drenched in sweat half the week, and in titan blood the other half. Your body was lean, no curves and soft edges like these women in front of you. Your hair was soft, but nowhere near as soft and smooth as the tresses of these ladies, and you barely used water to wash your face, your beauty a far cry from the carefully made up faces of the ladies before you. You felt the bile rise up in your chest, feeling sick that you ever once entertained the prospect of Levi and your unorthodox relationship blossoming into anything more.

By now, the ladies had run out of things to insult you with, and, as the next song was gearing up, craned their necks to look for Levi. They were surprised when the man they were looking for appeared in front of them, eyes roaming over your now undone hair, hairpin on the ground, and the loose threads of your dress sleeves. As your tired lifeless eyes met Levi’s, you thought you could see a moment of worry in his eyes before his mouth curled into a smile as he gestured to the ladies around you. 

“What seems to be the problem here?” Levi inquired, stooping down to pick up your hairpin. 

“Nothing Captain Levi, we were just teaching this commoner a lesson!” 

“Thats right Captain! We saw her forcing you to dance earlier and came to tell her to back off.” 

“Is she anyone to you captain? Why did you dance with her? Why not with one of us?” 

At the last question, you raised your eyes to meet Levi’s. Your breath caught in your throat and your heart drummed against your chest waiting for his reply. 

“Tch. She’s nobody special, just a colleague. Let’s get back to the dance floor ladies, no need to worry about her.” Levi’s words were the final nail in the coffin for you that night. Hot tears finally fell from your eyes as you met his eyes with absolute fury. You gave him the best glare you could as you turned once again on your heels and ran for the doors, ripping off your earrings and necklace as your feet took you to your room.

~

It was hours later when Levi knocked on your door. When you pretended not to hear it, he let himself in. Looking at your figure, huddled in the corner of your bed, he sighed and sat with you. 

“Look, Y/N…” He grimaced, unable to come up with the words. “I had to do that. You understand. It’s the politics. If they knew our relationship, donations would have dwindled.” 

You knew his words made sense, hell, you would have done the same thing. But somehow it didn’t lessen the pain. 

You plastered a fake smile on your face and looked up at him. “Levi, it’s fine. I just had a rough night. Nothing to do with you. I understand why you did what you did, and its fine. Really.” How you managed those words without your voice wavering was a feat. However, it seemed to be good enough to fool Levi, and if it wasn’t he was wise enough not to press the issue any further. 

Rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, he reached into his jacket pocket and took out what he came to give you. The cravat he had wore that night. 

You had given this cravat to him a week ago, and its colour was the thing that caught his eye. It was a gorgeous light smokey grey. It never occurred to him that it just happened to be the same shade of grey as the dress you wore that night. 

With another soft smile and a soft hum in reply to Levi’s “Goodnight Y/N”, you curled yourself up into bed and willed yourself to forget everything that happened that night as you fell into an uncomfortable sleep. 

~

Something was wrong with you. Every time Levi looked at you, your eyes would dart away from him and you seemed to shrink into yourself. At strategy meetings, you would relay your thoughts to Erwin rather than bounce ideas off him, something you used to do without a second thought. You even chose to take on additional training schedules, teaching an additional class of recruits during what used to be shared break time between yourself and Levi. Your smiles and greetings were the same when Levi passed you in the halls, but the cheerful “Morning Captain” was a far cry from the “Heya Levi!” that you used to call him. 

You almost never met him for tea during the night anymore, and Levi suspected that you had either quit caffeine, or brought in a kettle to your room in favour of drinking in the mess hall. 

However, the base was busy, the Ball having done wonders for the reputation of the squad, and Erwin was beside himself with the donations. There was now more than enough to go on many more mapping and research expeditions, and new equipment and better food could be ordered without worrying about budget shortfalls. Levi knew how busy you were with all these new donations, and continued to operate on the belief that you weren’t avoiding him as much as you were swamped with work. 

He couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Why he cared so much that you stopped calling him “Levi” and switched to calling him “Captain”. Why your smile no longer came as easily when it was directed at him. Why your usual independent, sunny self seemed to be carrying a dark cloud around. He figured it was stress from the work.

Deciding to confront you, he decided to drop by your room that night and see if he could help you destress. 

~

You knew it was Levi as soon as he knocked on your door. There was an unmistakable aura that the man exuded that gave him away. At least, that’s what you told yourself. Deep down, you knew it was Levi because of the way your heart clenched and suddenly started hammering in your chest. 

Letting himself in following your greeting, you smiled when you saw Levi walking in with two cups of tea. You gestured towards your desk, a small army of teacups stacked in the corner. 

“You’ve been avoiding me Y/N?” Levi cut straight to the chase. 

“What? Captain. You’re imagining things. I’ve just been busy is all.” Your voice was soft, detached. 

The clack of ceramic against your desk startled you and you looked up to see Levi, fists at his side, his eyes deadly as they looked into yours. 

“Cut the bullshit Y/N. Spit it out. I’m sick and tired of Captain this Captain that. What crawled up your ass and died that made you like this, because you certainly don’t act like this towards Erwin!” 

The dam broke. 

You stood up slowly, and instead of answering his question, you merely placed a soft hand on Levi’s shoulder and sighed. 

“Look Levi, I’m tired of all this. All this pretending. Let’s stop our arrangement. From now on, you don’t have to look out for me anymore, and you’re free to look for someone else to get into an arrangement with. But it’s not going to be me anymore. I just can’t do it.” 

Brushing past the man, you left your own room, not giving Levi a chance to say anything in reply. 

~

The next few weeks were awkward. You never realized how close you were with Levi until he removed himself from your side. He really did begin to treat you like a normal colleague, small nods as he passed you in the halls, a soft pat on the shoulder for a job well done. He even began to bypass your opinion, choosing instead to meet with Erwin or even Hanji. 

You dealt with it all, after all, it was your idea to end the arrangement. You had hoped the distance would quell the feelings for Levi that swirled in your chest. You knew you had no chance with him, after all, the ladies from that night were right. 

In a misguided effort to make yourself feel better, you even set your sights on another commander named Sara that recently transferred from another unit for Levi. You knew she had a crush on Levi, so you actively encouraged her to do the things that you knew Levi liked. You taught her how to clean to Levi’s liking, how Levi liked his tea, how to properly prep his horse etc. 

You hid behind a pillar as you gestured towards Sara. She had it set that she wanted to confess to the captain, so you gave her the best tips. Bring tea, catch him at the end of the night when he’s in a good mood, and be direct, not shy. 

You gave her another thumbs up and a wide smile even as your heart screamed inside your chest. 

As Sara rounded the corner of the door, you lost sight of her, but could still hear their faint voices. 

“Captain Levi sir, sorry to bother you” came Sara’s sweet voice

“Ah, Captain Sara, how are you settling in?” was Levi’s curt reply. 

“I just wanted to bring you some tea and let you know how much I appreciate you taking me under your wing after my transfer…and to let you know that, Captain Levi sir…I like you!” Sara managed to spill out all her thoughts in one fluid sentence. 

Levi sounded calm when he sighed. “Look captain, I am flattered. I’m sure a lovely young woman such as yourself have many men falling at your feet. However, I have to make it clear that I am in no position to be in a relationship, and while I accept your feelings, I am unable to reciprocate. My apologies.” 

~

That night, you had woken up from a nightmare, drenched in sweat. You could not remember the dream itself, but the fear and despair stayed in your heart as you caught your breath. It wasn’t till half a candle length later that you retreated back to bed, freshly showered and fresh cup of tea in hand. 

You barely had time to take a sip of your tea before your door was swung open, and a wild eyed Levi barged in. Before you could even ask what the problem was, Levi barrelled himself into you, hands clenched around you, one fisted in your hair and the other behind your neck as his eyes searched yours. 

“Levi…” You breathed, unable to understand what prompted the man to suddenly behave this way. 

It was as if his name on your lips restarted him, Levi’s eyes refocusing and grip loosening, but hands still remained around you. 

He buried his face in the crook of your neck and breathed in your scent. He took your left hand in his as he searched for something on your hand. 

“I had a dream Y/N. A dream you were getting married…to Erwin.” Levi managed “I couldn’t believe you of all people were going to leave me behind, and I had to check.” 

You were still puzzled, eyes finally meeting Levi’s wild ones as you wrapped your arms around him and cooed softly. 

“Levi…why would I be marrying Erwin? And even if I did, I wouldn’t leave you behind silly, we’re your best friends after all.” 

You evidently said something wrong as the next second, Levi was on top of you. He had pushed you down onto your bed and his chest was heaving. 

“Don’t you say that. Even if you were married to Erwin? Even if? Y/N? Even if?” Levi yelled

“God dammit Y/N. I can’t do this anymore. I endured you dancing with Erwin, I endured your cold behaviour towards me, I endured your little game with Sara, hell I even endured having to stay away from you, but this I cannot endure. Tell me, do you love him?” 

You didn’t know what to do. Frozen underneath Levi’s form, your emotions went from anger to frustration to disbelief. 

“Levi…what are you talking about. You enduring things? What about me” you managed, voice strong “I had to endure you dancing with a gaggle of girls all night, I dealt with their insults, and worst of all, I had to deal with you dismissing me as a nobody. Do you know how long I’ve loved you for you knucklehead? All those stupid sessions, I never should have agreed to it.” Your eyes were slowly filling with tears now, and Levi was so surprised at your confession he let you go, sitting back on your bed.

You lifted yourself up into a sitting position as you continued 

“I knew how you felt about relationships Levi. I know how dangerous it is for us to fall in love. So I left it. I let myself believe we were truly together on those nights. I let myself believe that you loved me back. But at that ball, when those girls were insulting me, I took it, because I knew it was for the donations. But when you told them I was nobody, I realized you were never going to love me back. Thats why I distanced myself and decided to end the arrangement. I couldn’t pretend anymore Levi. But now you come and accuse me of loving Erwin? How do you think that makes me feel?” you screamed back. 

You tears had stopped by now, and you hiccuped slightly as the fatigue finally caught up to you. All the feelings that you had bottled up were finally out in the open now. 

Levi didn’t say a word. He lifted your hand and reached into his own pockets before placing an item into the palm of your hand. 

It was the hairpin from the night of the Rose Ball.

Eyes swimming with emotion, you looked up at Levi to see him gazing at you with a soft look in his eyes. 

You let him pull you in, and kiss you on your tearstained cheeks. You let him nibble sweet open mouthed kisses along your jaw and press love bites along your neck. You let him hold you close to his chest as he collected himself. 

“Looks like we were both stupid huh Y/N.” Was his first words to you. 

“I realized I loved you that night I saw you dancing with Erwin, and my first thought was to punch him out. My next thought was that I wanted you to myself, and instead of telling you that, I said things I didn’t mean.” 

You held your breath. Scared to breathe in case this was all a dream. 

Levi continued “When you started treating me differently, I thought I had misread the situation, I thought you had fallen for Erwin. When you ended our arrangement and started training that starry eyed Sara I thought I was strong enough to love you from afar. But after tonight…After walking you down the aisle and giving you away to Erwin…I….” Levi faltered, voice trembling for the first time. 

You reached out with you hand, placing it gently against Levi’s cheek before leaning in and connecting your lips. 

~

“Ngh! Levi!…Levi..yes..YES…fuck…Fuck…Levi!” You screamed, as your hands fisted in your lover’s hair. His arms held you down as your hips bucked, as his face remained buried between your thighs, every flick of his tongue making your legs quiver.

Licking his lips, Levi gave you a lopsided grin and a kiss before a groan fell across his lips as you took this moment to grab his straining cock in your hands and pumping. Flipping your positions, Levi let you straddle him as you kept pumping him, enjoying the view of your nakedness atop him. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, and nearly choked as suddenly, it wasn’t your hands around his cock but your lips. 

As you looked at him with lidded eyes, sloppily licking at him, Levi swore that he had never seen anything sexier in his life. 

Growling, he pawed at you, urging you to straddle him as he sunk himself into your wet heat. 

Your belly clenched as Levi fully sheathed himself into you, your head thrown back and hips quivering in delight. It didn’t take too long before you were screaming your release on top of him, his hands around your breasts. 

Flipping your now boneless body, Levi settled on top of you, and entered you once more, somehow triggering the starting waves of another orgasm within you. 

As he pumped you chanted his name, along with whispers of “I love you…I love you Levi.” When he came, emptying inside you, you both didn’t move. Wrapped around each other. 

Levi pressed a kiss to your sweaty forehead and bundled you up to shower off with him. 

It had taken some time, but you were finally together. Both unable to escape the feelings that drew you together like a magnet. Nothing else had changed, the job was still dangerous, and politics were still present, with you having to entertain the gentlemen and Levi having to dance with the ladies. What was different though, was the fact that everyone now knew who you were, and what you meant to Levi. Both of you were too scared to admit it, but sometimes, there are two people that were just fated to be together. Nothing more, and nothing less. 


	2. Counting the Days

**Counting the Days** – Modern AU, nsfw, kinda smut, fluff

Levi loved his kid. He really did. Thank goodness the little guy got his mother’s beauty because damn it if his kid wasn’t the cutest 4 year old he’s ever met. But damn was the kid stubborn and clingy. Just as well, leave it to Levi’s kid to be as obsessed with you as he was. 

Every day was “Mama!” this and “Mama” that. Little Henry had played tag all morning, running around the grass and practicing his somersaults, throwing and kicking his favourite ball around the yard. You had stood by, a big smile on your face as your heart swelled with pride. When Levi came outside to join you, taking a break from his busy day, he grimaced, a fresh grass stain marking his son’s otherwise pristine pants. 

“Come on Henry, time to go practice our numbers!” He called, affectionately patting his son on the head as the energetic ball of energy barrelled towards his legs, little arms wrapping tight around his legs. 

Henry’s eyes were boring into the paper, face scrunched as he scowled, trying to figure out the questions you had written out on the paper. 

“Need some help Henry?” Levi asked, leaning forward and glancing at the problem: 5+1= ?

“No Papa” was the simple reply, “Mama says I can do it.” 

Your husband raised an eyebrow as he looked at you. You simply remained quiet. You could practically hear him in your head, “ _Damn brat is such a mama’s boy”_

~

That night, after a thorough bath, face scrubbing, teeth brushing and inspection of a tooth that was starting to wiggle, Henry was finally ready for bed. After you and Levi took turns kissing him goodnight, you finally retreated to your bedroom, exhausted after a long day.

A short while later, after your hair had dried, you were about to settle down with a nice glass of wine and your favourite book when Levi stepped out of the shower. You nearly dropped your glass, your throat going dry. Hair still wet, you watched as a water drop made its way down your husband’s back before disappearing into the towel that he had wrapped around his waist. _Holy hell_. Getting out of bed, you snatched his towel away and gave Levi a playful smile, tongue running across your bottom lip as you cocked an eyebrow. “Mmmm do I have Papa all to myself now?” you purred, stepping closer as you shed Levi’s shirt – leaving you in just your panties as you pulled yourself flush against him. You groaned as Levi wrapped his hands around you, head dipping down to taste the skin that spanned your neck and underneath your ear before finally capturing your lips, swallowing your soft mewls. You opened your eyes, relishing in the attention your husband was showering you with as he led you to the bed. Laying down, you licked your lips again as he climbed on top of you, eyes devlish as he locked eyes with you, tongue snaking out to flick across your breasts. You bit your lip, hips bucking as they searched for friction. Letting off your sensitive buds with a final loud suck, Levi had worked your panties halfway down your legs when you both froze, hearing the sound of Henry’s door opening, and small footsteps echoing in the hall. Levi cursed, rolling off you as he practically threw himself across the room, snatching some shorts out of his drawer and throwing the tshirt you had on earlier at you while you shimmied your panties back on. You pretended not to notice Levi’s _“are you fucking kidding me?!”_ look that he shot you during the kerfuffle.

Not even a second after you two were both decent, Henry opened your door, hair an adorable mess and rubbing his eyes. 

“Honey what happened?” you breathed, stooping down to eye level, hoping your son wouldn’t notice the fact that you weren’t wearing pants. 

“Wanna sleep with mama.” Was the sleepy reply. 

A little while later, as little snores echoed across the room, you looked across the sleeping form of your boy to meet the eyes of your husband. “Sorry hun” you mouthed as Levi palmed at his pants, trying to get comfortable. Today had been the second time this week, and even you were frustrated. It seems as though Henry had some sort of hanky panky radar, waking up as soon as he sensed his mother and father were up to no good. 

Blowing a kiss at the still scowling Levi, you settled down, trying to get comfortable, vowing that one of these days, you had to arrange a sleepover for Henry at Hanji’s. 

~

The night couldn’t come soon enough. You and Levi had taken Henry to the park that morning and the boy had alternated between playing in the sandbox, swinging on the swings, and rolling in the grass, much to Levi’s chagrin. As evening fell, you double checked and tripled checked that all of Henry’s things were packed in his little overnight bag. Hanji had been eager to babysit and host a sleepover, and since Erwin offered to help, you and Levi were happy to take them up on their offer, eager to have a night to yourselves.

Handing Hanji Henry’s favourite stuffed giraffe and making sure he had his favourite blankie, you and Levi both patted Henry on the head and bid him farewell, Levi adding a “Be good brat, or else Aunt Hanji will throw you in the garbage can!” over his shoulder. 

“Bye Mama! Bye Papa!” Henry shouted, little hands waving. 

~

After a nice romantic dinner at home, you stretched out on the sofa, placing your empty glass on the coaster as Levi rubbed your feet, both half paying attention to whatever was playing on tv. As he hit a particularly ticklish spot, you squealed and tugged your feet away from Levi’s hands, rearranging yourself to a sitting position before you stood up, catching and holding onto your husband’s gaze as you kicked off your pants and sauntered over, straddling your husband as you settled yourself into his lap. “Looks like we have the rest of the evening to ourselves Mr. Ackerman” you breathed, putting your foreheads together and making your noses touch. 

Suddenly, strong hands came down over your barely covered ass as Levi thrust up against you, his fully clothed member straining against his pants. Still gripping you tightly, hot lips captured your own as you groaned, feeling heat pool between your legs. Reaching behind you, you quickly undid your bra, ripping your t-shirt and the constricting contraption off in one swift swoop, leaving yourself once again clad in only panties. During this time, Levi had also managed to take his shirt off, the sight of him grabbing his shirt from the back and heaving it off made your throat dry. _How is he so hot._

You were roused from your drooling at the feeling of being lifted, your arms grabbing ahold of Levi’s neck as your legs wrapped around his waist. He walked with you clinging onto him before laying you down on the bed and crawling on top of you, his pants coming off in the process. As he bent down to kiss you once more, this time he was the one to speak, “Don’t plan on leaving this bed tonight, Ms. Ackerman.”


	3. Tease - LawyerAU

**Tease -** LawyerAU, kinda spicy, kinda fluffy 

The day had started like any other. Rolling over in bed, you were greeted by the delicious sight of Levi sitting on his side of the bed, a dress shirt half on as he tugged the sleeve over his arm. Reaching out, you traced the ink on his still uncovered arm, following the tendrils that curled, wrapping around his arm and ending just at his forearm. You pouted as you received a shirt thrown on your face. Pulling it off, you gave your best glare at the now clothed man who was assessing his wardrobe. “This for today?” he asked, holding out your favourite maroon dress with one hand as the other dangled his dark grey suit, his herringbone tie complimenting it while matching you. You nodded, taking a final whiff of Levi’s scent on the tshirt you had in your hands before swinging your feet onto the plush carpet that lined your side of the bed. As you stretched your arms above your head, a devilish idea popped into your head. Scurrying to your drawers, you snatched a couple items before running into the bathroom. 

When you walked out moments later, Levi’s tie fell slack against his chest, fingers losing their hold on the pattern he was tying as he gawked. You were clad in a gorgeous lingerie set, perky breasts barely covered with sheer black fabric that was mirrored on your panties, little red ribbon lined up along the sides in a corset pattern. You stalked over, doing your best impression of a coy jaguar who had its prey in her sights. “Who’s the poor bastard on the receiving end of your power suit?” Levi murmured as he closed the gap, dipping his head, lips tracing the parts where your bra did not cover. Giggling, you pulled against his hair as he moved from your breasts to tasting the skin of your neck, butterfly kisses against your skin making your knees weak. 

“Are you sure it’s not _you?”_ you teased, a sharp intake of breath cutting your moan short as you were nipped by the man in your arms. Separating, Levi not-so-subtly adjusted his pants as you giggled, earning yourself a spank as you ran off to put on your dress. 

You should’ve known better than to tease him. You should have known that if you started the fight, you should have fully intended to win. Halfway through the day, right before lunch, you had dismissed your last client, shaking their hand as they thanked you again. Having some extra time for yourself, you decided to peek your head out your office door, only to be called back to your desk by your ringing phone. “Y/N speaking.” 

“Come to my office. Now” 

You gulped. It was Levi. 

Stepping out of your office, you looked around wildly for someone to bear witness to your fate. Unfortunately, Levi must have sent Hanji out to lunch early, and no soul would _dare_ disturb Levi without Hanji there. Walking into Levi’s slightly larger office, you were about to plop down onto his couch when he barked from his chair, “Oi. Come here.” Your own eyes narrowing in suspicion, you hesitated, walking over with calculated clicks of your heels against the floor. Swivelling around in his chair, Levi regarded you coolly, chin resting on his hands as his elbows leaned against the armrests. 

You fidgeted. 

Just when you were about to open your mouth to ask what he wanted, Levi stood, grabbing you by the waist and plopping you on his desk, lips already latched onto your neck. You squeal of surprise quickly turned to a moan, but your sneaky boyfriend quickly muffled it with a gently hand over your mouth. “You reaaaally shouldn’t tease me Y/N…” he whispered, taking his time to press soft kisses along your jaw. “All I could think of during those stupid management meetings was your sexy little outfit…” Running a hand down your body, he showed you exactly what he was thinking about as one hand ghosted over your dress-clad breasts while the one that was over your mouth slid underneath the bottom of your dress, which had ridden up, to caress your thighs. “Levi…Not here!” you mewled, body betraying you as you leaned into his touch. You were putty in his hands by now breathing hard and fast, willing your hips not to buck as your body burned with desire. Pressing himself against you, Levi hissed as his hand made contact with the soft fabric of your panties. _Please_. 

Suddenly, you felt cold. Opening your eyes, your jaw fell open. In front of you, holding your panties in his hand, a shit eating grin on his face was your boyfriend. “You!…You!!” You breathed, absolutely furious that you fell for it, a little embarrassed, but mostly frustrated. “I told you. You really shouldn’t tease me.” He reiterated, tucking your undergarments into his trouser pockets. He did not intend to give them back. _The fiend!_

Just when you were about to give him a piece of your mind, someone knocked on the door. Pulling your dress down to a more appropriate length, you turned to greet them, already knowing who it was. No one in the firm would have the guts to approach Levi’s office without Hanji there. No one except…

“Erwin!” you chirped, voice compensating for your still weak knees. 

“Y/N.” the blonde man smiled, “Levi. Figured I’d find you two here. I need to speak with you regarding an important matter.” 

Willing your knees not to buckle, you somehow made your way to the couches with some elegance before sitting down, squeezing your knees together to protect your modesty as you shot a glare toward Levi, who had sauntered over to take a casual seat next to you. Erwin sat himself across the coffee table, and leaned forward, hands on his knees as he regarded you. “Levi. You know my first client?” 

“Yah, the Reiss fellow no?” 

“That’s the one” Erwin nodded “He is one of the biggest clients this firm has, he holds much sway over local politics, and he is a loyal client and old friend. His son Roger called me today with a request. He sat in on the last meeting we had regarding his old man’s acquisition of MP Inc. Seems he has taking a shining to Y/N and requested her as a date to tonight’s fundraising gala at the museum.” 

“Absolutely not” Levi spoke before you did, eyes blazing. “No way is he using his father’s influence over this firm to get a date. No way.” 

“Levi” Erwin’s voice was pained. “I know how this must feel for you, but old man Reiss is a really important client. We cannot afford to lose his business, and it’s just one dinner engagement, and besides, they won’t be alone! We have extra tickets to the gala and you could accompany Petra and I.” 

“Erwin. I don’t care who the man is, but he is NOT taking Y/N out on a date” Levi was fuming now, having gotten up from the couch and paced around his office, something you had not seen him do since one of his high profile cases had fallen apart years ago after a key witness suddenly refused to testify.

You bit your lip, your loyalty to Levi and your loyalty to the firm tearing you apart. “Levi…” you started, “Levi maybe I should go. Mr. Reiss is really important to the firm.” 

“Erwin.” Levi seethed, unable to understand why you would even consider this ridiculous plan. “Erwin. Send. Someone. Else.” 

“Levi. Believe me I’ve tried!” Erwin begged, a hand running down in face in exasperation. “I asked if he would like to go with Hanji, maybe Mikasa, or maybe even Sasha, hell I even offered him go with Petra, but he refused. He just wants to go with her.” 

“Erwin she is NOT going!” Levi screamed, hands coming down to slam against his desk. You jumped. You had never seen Levi so angry before. 

Standing quickly, you nodded towards Erwin, who was looking rather queasy himself. You knew how hard of a position he must have been placed in as well. Between his closest friend and his best client was not a good place to be. “Erwin. Tell Roger I’ll be there tonight. I’ll convince Levi. Don’t worry.” You whispered, giving the taller man a pat before turning to Levi. “Babe” you said, trying to calm him down by reminding him that he was your man. “Babe, why don’t we do what Erwin suggested. I will go on this measly little date with Mr. Reiss’s son, and why don’t you ask Hanji to go with you. That way, we can accomplish what Mr. Reiss wants, and you can be there to protect me if anything happens. We can even leave together right after the auction.” 

“I’ll drive Hanji home, they live on the way” Erwin offered from his spot near the door. 

Levi glared at the both of you. He was not blind to the fact that the firm needed wealthy clients, and he also had the pleasure of working with Reiss in the past. The man paid on time, never argued over the billed hours, and respected the time of others. And while he might trust Reiss, Levi sure as hell did not trust his son. At Erwin’s insistence, his anger dissipated enough for him to think slightly clearer. Your plan of action was not bad, after all, he could be there the whole time, tailing you to make sure the man didn’t do anything untoward. Closing his eyes, Levi took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he gave a tiny nod towards Erwin, who immediately breathed a sigh of relief. The blonde ran to you, shaking your hand before marching out the room, no doubt to go place a call.

You closed the gap between you and Levi, enveloping him in a hug, soothingly combing through silken locks between your fingers as you spoke. “Babe I will be in sight all night. We can get Erwin to arrange seats at nearby tables, and I promise you. It will be okay.”

Levi only grunted, still barely on board. 

~

Thankfully, the rest of the workday passed without a hitch. Levi seemed to be in a better mood after a nice lunch date, Erwin encouraging you to take as long as you needed as neither of you had any more client meetings. At lunch, Levi had his hand on your thigh, and as he felt you squeeze your knees together, he had flashed you another knowing grin, hands creeping higher and higher under the table before you had to kick him in the shin for teasing you. 

You were now waiting by Hanji’s desk as they packed up. All three of you were heading to your home to get ready. You had to find a dress to wear, Levi had to change into his tux, and Hanji had decided their work-clothes were formal enough, opting to just tag along to minimize hassle for later. Just when you were breezing out the door, one of the ladies at reception caught up to you, handing you a large white box. “This came for you Miss. Y/N.” 

“Oh? From who?” you inquired, the lack of words on the box giving you no clues. 

“Oh, it came from a man named Roger” she replied. You pretended not to notice the darkness that came over Levi’s face. 

When you arrived home, Levi and Hanji both hung around you, trying, but failing to mask their interest in the contents of the box. So of course, you had to open it. As you took the lid off and tore apart the tissue paper, you were greeted by luxurious black fabric. It was a dress. 

~

Levi swore he was going to kill everyone at the gala, murder charge be damned. The dress Roger had sent, he had to admit, looked absolutely divine on you. It was a full-length black dress, barely above the floor as you walked in your heels. There was a sinful cut that revealed a glimpse of your leg each time you took a step, and the way the neckline was cut did wonders for your modestly sized breasts. You looked like something out of Old Hollywood, classy yet sexy, leaving just enough to the imagination to keep people guessing. And god help him, Levi was going to make sure everyone in the room would be kept guessing. As you walked down the plush carpet that led to the museum entrance, that horrible man’s arm around your waist, Levi seethed to himself. Thankfully, Hanji had stuck by his side, and was currently whispering to him about how rat-faced Roger looked, and how you looked way too classy to be next to the likes of him. As you approached, Levi barely suppressed a smile as you removed Roger’s hand from your waist. He decided he was to make the first move. Stepping towards you, he stuck out his hand, “Levi Ackerman, Senior partner at Smith LLP. I believe we have not yet had the pleasure?” 

You snorted as your date just blinked, caught unawares. He stammered his reply, “N-nice to meet you Levi. I’m Roger Reiss, I believe you’re familiar with my father.”

“Ah indeed.” Was Levi’s smooth reply. 

The conversation quickly got awkward after that, and before long, Roger had excused himself to find his seat, you following close behind. When dinner was served a while later, you looked across the way to the next table, and was pleased to see Levi, making true on his promise and keeping an eye on you. You flashed him a smile, letting him know everything was okay. As you focused back on your actual date, you found him to be a nervous mess. He had been drinking, two flutes of champagne earlier, and he opted for both the red and the white during dinner. He ate quickly, barely paying you any attention and blowing you off when you tried to offer contributions to the things he was talking about. As the tables around you emptied, people choosing to go mingle, he was still rambling. This time talking about how he had first met you during the MP Inc acquisition and saying something about how beautiful he found you. You smiled and thanked him. But before you could say anything more, he cut you off again, continuing. “And you know, Miss Y/N, I love that you’re a lawyer. I like a woman who can talk back to me. But if you were my woman, would you quit your job? I’m the type of man who likes dinner on the table when I’m home, the laundry done, and the little ones tucked into bed.” 

You were not impressed. Leaning away from his touch, you steeled your eyes at the man before you. He was nothing like Reiss, and you absolutely hated him. “Roger, I think what you’re looking for is a housekeeper. Not a wife.” You said, ice in your voice. “Unfortunately, I have my heart set on someone already.” 

“Oh? And who might that be” was the reply as he leaned towards you once more. 

“I believe that would be me.” You saw Levi before you heard him, one hand flying out and holding Roger back by the forehead while the other took your hand, helping you stand as you wrapped your arms around your boyfriend’s free arm. 

Roger was now at the receiving end of two death glares as he gawked, the poor man not registering what happened. At that moment, Erwin chose to make an appearance, Reiss Senior beside him as Petra followed. You immediately smiled, remembering how nice the elder man had been when you handled his business. Apparently, he shared the sentiment a he shook your hand in both of his, eyes little half-moons as he smiled at you. Turning his attention away from you, he turned to Levi, shaking his hand the same way. “What’s this? Levi! Do my ears deceive me or are you saying Miss Y/N here is spoken for?” 

“I am indeed sir.” Levi nodded. 

“A thousand apologies my boy! I would not have put Erwin in such a spot if I had known you and Miss Y/N were an item! When Roger told me he was taking Miss Y/N to the gala, he said they had been seeing each other for weeks! It truly speaks to your professionalism that you even entertained Roger’s request!” Reiss clapped a hand on Levi’s shoulder before smiling up at Erwin. “You got good people Erwin. Let me deal with my son, I’m afraid I have much to educate him on.” 

As the elder Reiss walked over to collect his son, who was now sitting in his chair, wilted and dejected, Petra, Erwin, and Hanji’s eyes fell on you. “Well” Erwin started, “That…went surprisingly well?” 

At that, you started to laugh. “I thought Mr. Reiss was going to kill me!” 

“Thought the old man was going to kill me for laying hands on the fool” Levi spoke from your side 

“I thought Y/N was going to punch little Reiss in the face!” Hanji exclaimed

As your group laughed, you caught sight of Reiss senior dragging Roger out the door by his ear, sounds of him scolding his son about “respecting women” and “can’t believe you lied to me” fading as they departed. 

~

You and Levi had left the gala soon after, preferring the sanctuary that was home to the lights and the glamour. You took off the dress that Roger had sent, and Levi took no time in boxing it back up, declaring it to be sent to the donation bin first thing in the morning. Opting to shower together, your kisses became hotter and hotter as the water slowly got colder. You were frustrated after Levi’s teasing all day, and after the fiasco with Roger, you wouldn’t wait to show Levi how much you appreciated a man like him. You practically dragged him into bed, small damp footsteps leading leaving marks on the bathroom floor. But you didn’t care, and you hoped Levi wouldn’t either. Collapsing onto bed, you pushed Levi onto his back and crawled up in between his legs. When he tried to sit up to kiss you, you placed a hand against his chest and heaved him back down onto his back. Quirking a brow at his surprise, you flicked your hair back, thankful you hadn’t washed it, and got to work.


	4. For The Night

**For the Night –** implied smut, fluff, a little angst? reincarnation AU

 _You didn’t belong here._ The pounding of the club music, the strobing lights, and the gyrating of bodies on the dance floor were far from your comfort zone. And yet you stayed, leaning against the bar, your legs dangling off the bar stool, the slit in the dress you wore riding up dangerously high. You didn’t know what brought you to the club tonight. It was as if some invisible hand was leading you, out from the restaurant where you had dinner with your colleagues after you bid them goodbye. Normally you would’ve called an Uber home, yet for some reason, tonight, you found yourself in front of Maria. 

You fiddled with your soda water, poking at the lime with your straw, willing yourself to either leave, or join in the fun. Something felt off. The hair on the back of your neck stood on end, your whole body hyperaware of something. Someone. You somehow knew instinctively to sit there and wait. For what? For whom? You did not know. 

Just when you were about to leave, deciding your tiredness was the reason for your odd behaviour and feelings that day, it happened. As if choreographed, the club lights dimmed and as your eyes scanned the crowd, they fell on him. _Him._ Your breath was suddenly caught in your throat, your body humming as you somehow saw yourself in your mind’s eye through a hundred lifetimes in an instant. 

He was wearing a black blazer, black trousers and black shoes, a crimson dress shirt providing contrast against his ivory skin. His eyes were dark and mysterious, yet somehow so familiar. Brushing the bangs out of his eyes and raking a hand through his undercut, you suddenly couldn’t breathe. You knew this man. Somehow. Somewhere.

Whether it was because of your staring or just by chance, the man’s eyes fell on you, grey eyes raking your form from the point of your heels to your eyes, where they stopped, a familiar heat pooling in your stomach at his serious gaze. He lithely made his way through the crowd, stepping around sweaty bodies and making his way over to you. Before long, he was in front of you, boldly stepping in between the space between your knees and the counter, boxing you in against the wall. His cool fingers lifted your chin, forcing you to meet his eyes. “Tell me princess, have we met?” 

“I…I don’t think so” you murmured, somehow comfortable with his touch and the casual pet name he gave you. 

“You here with anyone?” the man asked, eyes scanning around for any sign of an angry boyfriend or girlfriend. You were silent, eyes fixed on the man, mind racing. The images that were flashing through your head, a green cape, horses, and _him_ making you feel like you had gone mad. Cool fingers once again lifted your chin, jerking you from your dreamlike thoughts. “I need to know if you’re here with anyone.” His nose was so close to yours, the smell of his cologne wafting over you, intoxicating and fresh, yet frighteningly familiar. _What the fuck is happening to me?_

You managed to squeak out a quick “No” and the man seemed to be pleased with the answer, offering you a hand. “Let’s get out of here then, if you’re game?” 

You don’t know why you agreed. You just knew that it felt so right. 

_Nothing but strangers, both you and I_

_But no one can judge what we do_

As the man led you to his car, the sound of the car unlocking made you snap back into reality. _What the hell am I doing?_ You were about to get into a stranger’s car and get taken to who knows where. But something in your heart told you the man would never hurt you. That you could trust him. Seeing your hesitation, the man stood by the driver’s side, door open yet unmoving. “I never do this.” He admitted, “I have never gone to that club before. But I ended up there today, and when I saw you…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “It was like…it was like…” 

“It was like you knew me” you finished his sentence for him, knowing you were right when his eyes widened ever so slightly. “I feel the same way.” 

“It’s ok. I trust you,” you offered, swinging the door open and hopping into the seat. 

The ride to the man’s apartment was a short one, and you managed to keep your hands bunched in the pockets of your jacket the whole ride up to the penthouse. As the elevator doors opened before gorgeous black doors, your companion strode up, unlocking and pushing the door open before gesturing for you to enter. Your eye caught the silver keychain, and suddenly, it was like someone was playing a movie in your mind again. You had seen that before somewhere. That crest. Those wings. It must have been many lifetimes ago. 

Warm hands at your waist tore you from the memories that didn’t seem real, and it was only when your back was against the coolness of the wall that your eyes focused back to your current situation. The man stood a breath away, his eyes looking into yours, and before you knew what you were doing, you leaned forward, your lips brushing against his as you felt the soft brush of his eyelashes against yours. Starting out innocent, the kiss slowly started to heat up, the way his lips felt and the way he moved against you so _damn_ familiar you could cry. 

You let him explore your mouth, gasping when he nibbled at your lips, the way he tasted making you remember more and more even as your mind started to shut down. 

_Feels like we met in another life_

_‘Cause I know every part of you_

By now your knees were buckling slightly, and he threw your hands over his shoulders, your hands instinctively (or was it by habit?) brushing against his undercut before grabbing onto his silken locks. He supported you, lips not leaving yours for a second. As his hand grasped your neck, you mewled, the way he brushed the nape of your neck sending a jolt up your spine. 

He pulled away then, hands at the hem of your dress and lifting it up over your head as you ripped at his blazer, throwing the dang thing on the back of the couch before practically tearing the dress shirt off him. Surely some buttons would need be repaired. You stood before him a second later, naked save for your panties, uncharacteristically confident. As the man stepped out of his own pants, his eyes never left yours for a second. 

When he straightened back up, he was the same as you, modesty barely covered. You could see how much he needed you, and you knew you were the same way. You walked up to him, and before you could close the gap, he growled, voice barely controlled, “Last chance to back out princess.” 

“I want this” you said back, voice unwavering, “I want this. I want you.” 

Your words were his permission, hands coming to hoist you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he carried you to his bedroom. “Then me you shall have, kitten.” 

_Yeah, I will be there for you_

_I will care for you_

_I will die for you_

_For the night_

~

You woke up the next morning, blinking in confusion as your eyes adjusted. You looked over, the man you were with sound asleep next to you. Judging by the dark circles you saw, you figured, no. You _knew_ that he did not sleep well that often. Tiptoeing out of the room, you gathered the clothes that were strewn around before creeping out, a soft click of the door the only indication of your departure, the lingering smell of your perfume on his pillow the only indication the previous night was not a dream. 

Maybe you should have left a note. Maybe you should have told him your name. Maybe he should have told you his. But as you got in your Uber for your ride home, you cast one last glance at the tall building, resigning yourself to the fact that if it was meant to be, it will be. 

_Maybe we’ll pretend_

_And say we’ll meet again someday but_

_We know it’s the end_


End file.
